The present invention concerns a send-receive optical head used for data transmission or telecommunications by optical fiber or optic systems.
The optical head, designed to function using a single optical fiber that transmits signals in both directions (full duplex), uses only one opto-electronic component: a semiconductor laser device used in conjunction with a switching circuit which is unique to the invention.